cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Plantation
|life = 2|lifehp = 9}} The Plantation (大農園 Dai Nouen) is an agricultural location in Cave Story. It is the place where the Doctor is cultivating red flowers using some of the Mimigas. Synopsis When Quote arrives at the Plantation from the Outer Wall, he tries to use the teleporter in the Teleporter room to go to Arthur's House, but is caught by a Droll and sent to jail. While he is unconscious, Sue cares for him until she is taken away. Before leaving, she leaves Quote a letter, telling him the password to access her mother's hideout. Quote leaves the jail after talking to Mahin and visits the Hideout, where he discovers that Momorin is in the process of building a rocket to take him to the Doctor's throne. She sends Quote off to bring her some items, borrowing his Booster and disguising him as a Mimiga in the process. When Quote brings the items back to Momorin at her request, she completes the rocket while he is resting. By the time Quote wakes up and can use the rocket, most of the Mimigas have disappeared from the Plantation. Placement The Plantation is connected from the Storehouse which leads to the Outer Wall. The Last Cave is located at the top of the area, above the horizontally oriented Presses. Accessibility Aside from the Outer Wall, the player can use two teleporters in the Plantation. One teleporter is found in the room "Teleporter", which leads to Arthur's House after the Droll has left. Another is found in Jail No. 2, which leads to the Bushlands' Shelter. Sublocations Jails * Jail No. 1 - The cell that holds Sue, Jack, Mahin and eventually Quote. By the time Quote arrives in the jail, however, Jack and Sue have already gone. * Jail No. 2 - Holds prisoned Mimigas who refuse to follow the Doctor's orders. Safe House The Safe House (in Aeon Genesis translation called "Hideout") is a secret cave in the Plantation where Momorin hides. It is accessed by traversing a hidden tunnel in a wall, below a guarding Droll. To enter, Quote must first know the password, found in Sue's letter. He will then say this password when prompted to. The password is "yrotS evaC", or "Litagano Motscoud" in the Aeon Genesis translation. Teleporter Room The Teleporter Room (転送室 Tensou Shitsu) is a room in which Quote can teleport to Arthur's House. Before Quote can enter the room, he has to get the Teleporter Room key from Kanpachi. There is also a Droll here on guard which can neither attack Quote nor be attacked. It says "..." when spoken to. The first time Quote comes here and tries to use the teleporter, the Droll will knock him down and send him to Jail no.2. Next time when Quote comes here, the Droll will have disappeared and Quote will be able to use the teleporter to return to Arthur's House. Rest Area Rest Area is a side area where Kanpachi, Zett, Chie, Megane and a sleeping member of the Shovel Brigade can be found. After Kanpachi sees Quote, they go fishing in the lower part of the Plantation. While seeking for a sprinker for Momorin's rocket, the player must go to this area in order to exchange the broken sprinkler for a new one with Megane. Passage? : See Passage? Statue Chamber : See Statue Chamber Gallery Rest Area.png | Rest Area Safe House.png | Safe House Jail No. 1.png | Jail No. 1 Jail No. 2.png | Jail No. 2 Teleporter Room.png | Teleporter Room Rocket r.png | Momorin's rocket (left: docked, right: in use) Characters * Shovel Brigade - A group of Mimiga who support the Doctor and obey his commands. * Jailed Mimiga - Mimigas who do not obey the orders of the Doctor and are sent to prison as a result. * Momorin Sakamoto - The mother of Sue and Kazuma Sakamoto. In-game, she is mostly found in the Hideout, constructing a rocket for Quote to reach the Doctor's throne. * Itoh - A human-turned-Mimiga who assists in building the rocket indirectly by providing a Controller. * Cthulhu - A Cthulhu can be seen next to a bed with Curly Brace on it. When Quote discovers that Curly has amnesia, he tells Quote of a mushroom able to restore memories. * Numahachi - A statue carver found creating the Doctor figure when Quote finds him. Rest Area * Chie - A child Mimiga who highly disagrees with the Doctor's statements about robots. * Zett - The grandfather Mimiga who believes not all robots who attacked the island had evil intentions. * Megane - A Mimiga who hands over working sprinklers when old ones are broken. Enemies * Orangebell - A large bat accompanied by smaller green bats. Orangebell flies at a slower pace than the bats that surround it. * Bat - A flock of bats are seen flying near an Orangebell. Similar to the ones in the Bushlands, they will dive down when Quote travels directly underneath them. * Stumpy - A dragonfly-like enemy that follows Quote around the area and moves in small increments. * Midorin - Has the appearance of a single pea. It pauses sporadically before moving on the area of soil they are contained on frantically. * Droll - Seen near the Mimigas farming the red flowers. When attacked, it fires several projectiles capable of bouncing along the ground for a short period of time. Interactive objects * Pipe - Quote can enter from one end of the pipe to be automatically transported from one end underneath the water to above the water's surface. * Teleporter - Two teleporters are found in the Plantation: one which leads to Arthur's House in the Teleporter room and one leading to the Shelter in Jail No. 2. * Rocket - A device that can be used to boost Quote past the Presses and up to the entrance to the Last Cave. Items * Life Pot - The player can obtain the Life Pot from the puppy found sitting on a platform near the Presses if they did not get one from Jenka. * Life Capsule - A maximum of two Life Capsules can be found in the Plantation. One is found above the entrance to Jail No. 2, while the other can be received from the puppy. * Teleporter Room Key - A key necessary to access the Teleporter room, located in Kanpachi's fishing bucket. * Mimiga Mask - Crafted by Momorin Sakamoto, the mask is automatically equipped onto Quote and allows him to talk with all Mimigas in the Plantation. * Sprinklers - Necessary to help with powering the rocket. ** Broken Sprinkler - A sprinkler that does not spew out any water. The player must collect this for exchanging. ** Sprinkler - A functional sprinkler traded in exchange for the Broken Sprinkler in the Rest Area. This is given by the Mimiga sitting next to the sprinklers, Megane. Trivia * In the original Japanese version, the password to enter the Safe House is "ritaganomo tsukuudo", which is Doukutsu Monogatari with the kana in reverse order. This became lost in the English translation and ended up as "Litagano Motscoud" for the Aeon Genesis translation. In the NICALiS ports, the password is "yrotS evaC" (Cave Story backwards).